


oikawa x depressed y/n

by b_a_k_a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed y/n, Depression, F/M, suicidal ideations, suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_a_k_a/pseuds/b_a_k_a
Summary: fem y/n is depressed, oikawa finds out n yeah (this isnt gonna be focused on volleyball, yeah oiks plays but this takes place mostly at school) enjoy ig?so um i hate Y/N stories because i personally find them very confusing but i was just like "why not try out writing them, maybe thatll be better" so here i am-TRIGGERS-cuttingsuicidal ideationsbloodcrying
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/YN
Kudos: 3





	oikawa x depressed y/n

**Author's Note:**

> hi, ive never written a fic before and this is merely because i was bored at 3 am, so i made this. srry if its bad and short, i have a lot of shit going on in my head and i have no motivation. also, to make it easier, theres this thing on chrome that you can download and it changes Y/N to whatever your name is, its called InteractiveFics so yeah. if ur my sibling (you know who you are), go away pls don't read. n e ways, ill stfu now so heres the intro thing

The early morning chirps of the birds slowly become noticeable to Y/N as she stirs awake. Lazily, she opens her eyes, making out little shapes on the roof of her bedroom. Taking a look at her clock, she realizes that she woke up moments before her alarm is supposed to go off.

Y/N continues examining the roof until her alarm goes off. Groaning, she rolls out of bed, undresses, and gets it a hot shower. As Y/N steps in she hisses in pain as the cuts littering her arms, wrists, thighs, stomach, hips, and shoulders begin to sting.

After her shower, she grabs the blade that she hid in the picture frame next to the tub, thinks of everything wrong with herself, and begins cutting.  
stupid  
slit  
worthless  
slit  
burden  
slit  
annoying  
slit  
ugly  
slit  
pathetic  
slit  
weak  
slit  
fat  
slit  
This continues for 10 minutes before Y/N decides that she has done enough, with 5 on each shoulder, 10 on each thigh, and 10 on each arm. She begins cleaning the fresh cuts, wincing every so often.

After Y/N gets dressed and finishes getting ready for school, she grabs her backpack and heads out the door before her mother could make her eat anything.


End file.
